Cronicas de la Villana enfermera
by Nacht-Reader
Summary: Cambiando todo dogma escrito atrás, Izuku se decide a apoyar a la liga de villanos para apoyar a su "Padre" y su lindo "hermano menor" logrando en el proceso, atrapar todos los corazones de los héroes y villanos con los que disfrutara jugar, obligandolos a ser esclavos de sus bajos instintos. !FemVillainDeku
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada, BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia salida de un epifanía cuando estaba drogado y luchando por vivir.**

 **-personaje hablando-**

 ***personaje pensando***

 **Prologo**

* * *

En la ciudad de Japón todas las cosas transcurrían como usualmente lo hacían, los particulares individuos que caminaban por las calles, aunque regulados por las leyes que suprimían lo que los hacían únicos, estaban satisfechos y felices con sus vidas.

Protegidos por quienes usan sus poderes para hacer el bien, llevaban su rutina común, en un hospital en especial, las risas de los pacientes demostraban lo felices que estaban después de haber sido atendidos por una particular Doctora.

Una mujer de unos 20 años caminaba mientras vestía su bata blanca y su cabello recogido en una adorable coleta, las enfermeras presentes la saludaban amigablemente mientras se encontraban con ella, sus usuales pacientes también la saludaban mientras la veían, aunque la apariencia de la mujer parecía tener un aire infantil, su vestimenta cautivadora bajo su bata y sus movimientos femeninos lograron sacar los suspiros de deseo tanto por hombres como de mujeres, ella era una persona muy querida en todo ese lugar, nadie dudaba de su talento y en vez de ser envidiada era admirada.

Mientras se detenía en una habitación, saludaba a una anciana mujer que se encontraba recostada en cama, junto a ella un chico que casi aparentaba adultez la acompañaba en su estadía en el hospital.

-buenos días oba-san, veo que se encuentra mucho mejor y con compañía, eso me alegra- su presencia llamo la atención del chico que se sorprendió al ver la belleza rodeada de un aura seductiva.

-¡Aah! Doctora, me alegra verla de nuevo, este de aquí es mi nieto Dansei, al fin el bueno para nada encontró tiempo y vino a verme-

-¡Oba-chan! No es fácil buscar tiempo en medio de la semana para venir, papa y mama me han estado presionando mucho para entrar aprobar mis exámenes en la secundaria -

-excusas excusas, sabe doctora, mi nieto estudia mucho para convertirse en un héroe, ya que tiene un Quirk llamativo se da aires de querer ser como All Might-

-ya veo, entonces en un futuro estaré contando con él para protegernos- sus ojos afilados e hipnóticos combinados con sus labios que se curvaron en una sonrisa seductora que alboroto la testosterona dentro del joven.

-¡S-si! ¡Cuente conmigo!-

Mientras la chica atendía a la anciana, los ojos del chico no dejaban de mirar con atención cada movimiento de la peli verde, la ajustada falda que traía se apretaba a sus muslos que apenas eran vistos cada vez que ondeaba su blanco uniforme y el revelador escote que esta desfilaba.

-le agradezco mucho lo que ha hecho doctora, mis viejos huesos se sienten mucho mejor gracias a usted- decía la señora de edad mayor a la mujer de sedosa melena verde.

-no es nada, también es gracias a usted, es un agrado saber que los pacientes siguen su tratamiento al pie de la letra-

-que suerte es ser atendida por usted, no había conocido a una señorita tan amable en mi vida, no sé como todavía no ha conseguido esposo-

-bueno… supongo que todavía no conozco a alguien especial-

-ooh pues, ¿Qué tal mi nieto? El tampoco tiene novia ni se ha esforzado en encontrar una-

-¡Oba-chan! N-no digas esas cosas- decía el nieto bastante ruborizado.

-jaja, bueno… supongo que no sería una mala opción- dijo dándole una mirada seductora al joven.

-D-Disculpe Doctora, la directora dice que necesita verla en su oficina pronto- dijo una enfermera que entro a la habitación, su cara estaba pálida y parecía nerviosa por algún motivo desconocido, ante esto la Doctora sospecho el por qué de su extraña actitud, y eso no le gustaba.

-entiendo, estaré ahí en un segundo- dijo dándole la señal a la enfermera de que podía salir.

\- lo siento mucho Oba-san, tengo que irme ahora, siga su tratamiento al pie de la letra y podrá salir de aquí en poco tiempo-

-aah… ya veo, entonces supongo nos vemos en otra ocasión, estaré esperando la próxima vez-

-… lo siento, creo que no habrá próxima vez- dijo y luego abandono la habitación.

Mientras caminaba hacia la oficina pudo notar como hombres se escondían tras las esquinas, guardias del hospital patrullaban más que de costumbre el lugar y el aire a su alrededor estaba increíblemente denso, ella no cambio su expresión y solo camino sonriente hasta llegar a su destino, siempre con la sensación de ser vigilada por la espalda.

-Directora, disculpe la tardanza ¿necesita algo?- dijo mientras observaba a su jefa en compañía de una persona que ella no conocía.

-Izu…*Ejem* Doctora, alguien de la policía te busca, necesita que respondas algunas preguntas- dijo su jefa arreglando su compostura y no dejando que su relación cercana con ella le influyera, aunque en el fondo no creía las cosas por la que una de sus amigas y empleada era llamada.

-señorita, me gustaría decir que es un placer conocerla pero bajo las circunstancias tendrá que perdonarme… soy el inspector Tsukauchi de la policía y lamento decirle que venimos a ponerla en detención-

-¿eeh? Lo siento pero no entiendo lo que me dice-

-así que así serán las cosas… usted es sospechosa de colaborar con la liga de villanos en los ataques perpetrados a la U.A. y todos sus demás movimientos-

La máscara que aparentaba inocencia de la Doctora, aun se mantenía, pero sus ojos poseían un brillo maligno que las dos personas frente a ella no podían notar a simple vista.

-chica… por favor dime que lo que esa diciendo el inspector es mentira, es imposible que tu hicieras algo malvado- las palabras de la directora podían golpear el corazón de cualquier persona sensible, pero por desgracia no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba, solo un silencio de aquella chica que tanta confianza había ganado en tan poco tiempo.

-Midoriya Izuku, eres sospechosa de haber realizado actos de villanía en contra de la sociedad, serás llevada a interrogatorio y luego enjuiciada frente a un tribunal, por favor no se resista- ante las palabras del policía, hombres uniformados entraron al lugar, uno de ellos traía esposas y pedía que la peli verde diera vuelta para ser llevada hacia la patrulla que la escoltaría.

-señorita, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier palabra que usted diga podrá ser usado en su contra- decía el policía que colocaba los fríos grilletes en sus muñecas y la tomaba para llevársela.

-las palabras que la directora le decía a Izuku parecían ser mudas e esta situación, en sus ojos no se podía ver ninguna pizca de culpa ni arrepentimiento, solo se dejaba llevar por la situación sin dejar escapar ningún ruido de sus labios escarlata.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo la gente veía sin comprender por qué la joven mujer que tanto había ayudado a algunos era apresada, las miradas de desilusión de algunos no la afectaban, solo esperaba tranquilamente a que llegara el momento de actuar.

Mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban, Tsukauchi solo miraba de reojo tras de él a Midoriya y su inusual paciencia, sus años como policía le decían que esto no podía ser bueno.

-dime algo… ¿Qué planeabas hacer ayudando a los villanos? ¿Porqué lo hiciste?-

-…. Creo que usted no lo entendería señor oficial, las cartas me fueron mostradas y yo elegí jugar mi mano, yo fui la única que eligió este camino y tuve a quien me apoyara en el, para pagar todo lo que hizo por mí, debo cambiar este mundo… ahora solo espero que lo que tenga que pasar pase, que por fin mis lindos amiguitos hagan su trabajo~-

-¿tus amiguitos?- pregunto extrañado.

-los que estaban dentro de estas hermosuras y ahora están en tu sangre~- decía mientras levantaba sus manos carentes de ataduras y les mostraba a los tres oficiales con ella unas jeringas casi vacías y que solo tenían un rastro de un liquido que ahora estaba dentro de ellos, su macabra sonrisa era muestra de que por fin la muchacha había dejado su máscara de inocencia y mostraba su verdadera naturaleza.

Antes que Tsukauchi pudiera decir algo su vista se nublo y sus piernas flaquearon dejándolo sentado en el suelo, sus musculos estaban extrañamente relajados impidiéndole hacer movimientos fluidos con facilidad, tras de Izuku los otros dos que ya habían caído desmayados, no entendía en qué momento se libero ni cuando pudo haberles inyectado esas sustancias.

-¿cu-cuando tu…- su voz casi no salía de su boca y sus manos que aun trataban de alcanzar el arma en su cintura temblaban débilmente.

-si te preguntas cuando les inyecte el tranquilizante, fue cuando entramos al elevador, una linda amiga me enseño como moverme sin que los demás se dieran cuenta y conozco muy bien la sensibilidad que tiene el cuerpo humano en "todas" partes~, ¿sabe que la espalda tiene sólo una pequeña sección en la corteza somatosensorial dedicada a sus sensaciones?, eso está mal inspector-san, no debería darle la espalda a un delincuente tan descuidadamente, por su parte, los otros dos estaban tan centrados en ver sobre mi escote que no se dieron cuenta de cuando los inyecte, no me molesta que los demás admiren mi cuerpo pero ese fue el castigo por hacerlo sin permiso~- dijo pícaramente mientras sacaba su celular tranquilamente y marcaba un numero frente al oficial.

-¡kuro-chan! Tengo problemas, parece que mi coartada fue descubierta~, ¿podrías venir por mí en el lugar planeado? ¡Gracias!- decía mientras terminaba su llamada y guardaba su celular en su bolsillo.

-ahora lo lamento pero esta es nuestra despedida, espero que podamos vernos otra vez en el futuro~- en ese momento la conciencia de Tsukauchi desapareció por completo mientras veía a la mujer frente a él despedirse.

Cuando el ascensor llego hasta la primera planta, los oficiales que estaban esperando vieron a los tres hombres desmayados y aparentemente sin ninguna herida, no había rastros de Izuku y lo único raro en el lugar era la escotilla en el techo del ascensor abierta, de inmediato, la señal de buscar a la prófuga fue dada y comenzaron a buscar en todo el hospital a la villana que había escapado.

En el techo del hospital, las sabanas que estaban colgadas escondían a una peli verde ya sin su bata, que esperaba pacientemente a que sus compañeros vinieran por ella.

-¡alto hay!- la inesperada voz de alguien llamo su atención y en la puerta que daba a las escaleras, pudo ver Dansei que había llegado después de escuchar todo el alboroto.

-¡aah! Dansei-san no me esperaba que fueras el primero en llegar, ¿qué pasa? ¿Vienes a confesárteme~?- decía Izuku que parecía divertirse con la situación.

-¡sé lo que eres! vine a detenerte antes de que puedas escapar- decía valientemente el aspirante a héroe.

-eso sería malo, ¿acaso quieres ponerme unas esposas y obligarme a arrodillarme ante ti? Que atrevido, eso es para la segunda cita~-

-No te atrevas a usar tu particularidad escuchaste? No me obligues a lastimarte-

-creo que ambas cosas serán imposibles sabes?-

Las manos del chico se habían estirado inesperadamente e intentaron atrapar a la mujer frente a él, esta desapareció entre las blancas mantas que ondeaban por el viento y salió de la vista del joven héroe, este estaba confundido, no podía ver donde estaba ni oír sus pisadas un cuando solo estuvo frente a él hace un segundo.

-frio, muy frio~ - pronto escucho la voz de Izuku tras de él y aun cuando no la veía por las mantas dirigió nuevamente sus manos en esa dirección, sonido tras sonido, Dansei no dejaba de estirar sus manos ante el mínimo ruido que la doctora hacia a propósito para provocarlo.

-tienes un don increíble, poder estirar cualquier parte de tu cuerpo en verdad puede ser útil, en especial si lo usas con ese "amiguito" tuyo~ jejeje-

Las palabras de Izuku habían comenzado a hartar un poco al joven, aun cuando solo habían pasado unos momentos, no poder atrapar la sombra que se movía tras las mantas lo hacía sentir impotente.

Cuando por fin sintió algo en sus manos, había comenzado a retraer sus brazos que se habían estirado por todo el lugar, pero no lo logro ya que sentía que algo lo retenía y no le dejaba moverse.

-vaya, pensé que un héroe a punto de graduarse seria más listo pero caíste en un truco bastante simple- la voz de Izuku volvió a aparecer tras de él y cuando el viento soplo pudo ver sus manos amarradas por las mantas que la doctora había usado para aprisionarlo, podía intentar acercarse para liberarse si no fuera porque había metros y metros de sus brazos enredados por los soportes de los tenderos.

-lo siento mucho Dansei-san, creo que lo nuestro jamás hubiera funcionado~, me gustan las personas un poco menos "flácidas~"- dijo apegando su pecho en la espalda del nervioso muchacho.

-pero creo que puedo darte un premio de consolación~- la cabeza del chico fue bruscamente girada en dirección de Izuku y aunque él esperaba un golpe o algo parecido, lo único que sintió fueron unos labios pegados a los suyos que lo besaban deseosamente.

La mente del chico estaba en blanco, la lengua de Izuku había invadido por completo si interior y se paseaba habilidosamente por donde quería sin impedimentos de aquel a quien asaltaba, el sentimiento de tener su sensual cuerpo pegado al suyo y sus bocas conectadas, borro por un segundo el recuerdo de quien era con quien peleaba, solo había un apasionado beso que la villana dirigía a su gusto.

Después de un momento, Izuku separo sus bocas y dejo liberar un suspiro de satisfacción, lo único que quedaba de ese momento era una delgada línea de saliva que conectaba ambas bocas.

-mmhh… eso fue divertido, me hubiera gustado hacerlo por más tiempo~-

-joven señorita, lamento el retraso- dijo una nube de niebla blanca que apareció repentinamente tras de ella.

-¡Kuro-chan! Tranquilo llegas justo a tiempo, solo me divertía un segundo, la policía no debe tardar mucho en llegar- dijo alejándose del joven atrapado y dirigiéndose a Kurogiri.

-bueno mi trasporte llego, dales mis saludos a tu abuela~-dijo agitando su mano alegremente y adentrándose en el portal oscuro.

Para cuando la policía llego al tejado, solo encontraron al joven amarrado y algo sonrojado, que intento explicarles la situación como mejor podía… claro, intentando omitir algunas partes de la historia que mancharían su reputación un poco.

* * *

 **En otro lugar**

Mientras la chica de melena verde salía del portal, pudo ver al bartender que volvía a su puesto habitual tras la barra, un hombre cubierto de manos que agarraban su cuerpo dirigió su vista hacia ella.

-¡estoy devuelta! Lo lamento pero terminaron descubriéndome-

-dijiste que no tendrías problemas para ocultarte a plena vista, tal parece que te equivocaste " _ **Nee-chan**_ "- dijo Shigaraki.

-no seas malo~ Tomura-chan, al final ellos tenían un policía más listo de lo que pensé-

-¡Izuku-chan!- cuando Izuku volteo su mirada, una pequeña chica rubia vestida con su vestimenta de secundaria corrió a abrazarla.

-ara~, Toga-chan, cuánto tiempo ¿me extrañaste?-

-¡siii! Tomura-kun y los demás son muy aburridos, quería tenerte aquí otra vez Izuku-chan, ne~ ¿podemos jugar esta noche? ¿Podemos?-

-jeje~ claro, jugaremos mucho esta noche para compensar el tiempo perdido~- dijo lascivamente la peli verde.

-¡AAAHH! ¡Doctora! ¡Déjenme jugar a mí también! / ¡Aléjense de mi zorras lesbianas!- decía Twice mientras gritaba como fangirl y luego la insultaba como era común.

-lo siento Twice, pero hoy será solo "noche de chicas"- dijo desanimando al tipo bipolar.

-veo que eres tan perra como siempre, Midoriya- dijo Dabi acercándose al grupo de inadaptados que conformaba el lugar.

-Dabi-san, no debes tratar así a una mujer, aun yo podría enojarme-

-la jovencita tiene razón Dabi, tienes que tratar a tus compañeros amablemente, aquí todos somos una familia… no es cierto? **"Hija mía"** \- la prominente voz que venía de un televisor en el fondo de la habitación llamo la atención de Izuku.

-¡ahh! ¡" _ **Otoo-san**_ "! Tiempo sin escucharte, ¿cómo ah estado tu salud?- dijo alegremente Izuku.

-muy bien hija mía, siento que pronto podre volver a ser lo que era gracias a ti, espero que puedas acostumbrarte a vivir con tus compañeros ahora que fuiste descubierta, es una lástima que hayamos perdido nuestra fuente de información en el exterior, jugaste muy bien con ese amigo de la infancia tuyo-

-gracias, me gusta ser mimada por Otoo-san- dijo como una niña frente a su amable padre.

-ahora que perteneces oficialmente a los ojos del mundo a nuestro lado, necesitamos darte un nombre apropiado… ¿Cómo te gustaría ser llamada?-

-mmmhh…. No lo sé, estoy bien con algo simple ¿me das un poco de tiempo para pensar?-

-me es imposible negarte algo, encontraremos una forma de que seas útil aquí con nosotros, me contactare contigo después, nos vemos-

-¡SII! cuídate~- dijo despidiendo el comunicado de su "padre".

En cuanto su comunicación termino, el teléfono de Izuku comenzó a sonar, cuando lo tomo, el nombre de aquel que la llamaba le saco una sonrisa algo tétrica.

-necesitas desacerté de eso Nee-chan, podrían rastrearte- dijo Tomura.

-mmmh, tienes razón- dijo mientras le lanzaba el teléfono a Shigaraki que lo atrapo y comenzó a desintegrarlo lentamente.

Ahora era el momento de abandonar toda antigua conexión con su pasado, no estaba en este mundo para ser la linda y sumisa enfermera que sería en otra realidad, esta Izuku había decidido avanzar en un camino al que muchos temían, pero que mientras más te adentrabas en el, más seductor se volvía, como un animal jugando con su presa, se entretendría con cada uno de los chicos que se interpongan en el camino de su padre.

*lo siento mucho~ Ka-chaan~*

* * *

 **Izuku** **Midoriya**

Edad: 21

Sexo: Femenino

Profesión: Doctora/Villana

Quirk: Ninguno

Después de haber perdido a sus padres en un accidente a los 12 años, la pequeña Izuku Midoriya fue adoptada y aislada de sus viejos contactos, criada por malévolo villano "All for One" Midoriya paso sus últimos años aprendiendo a ser un villano como su padrastro y formar un lazo de hermanos con Shigaraki Tomura, después de años desaparecida para el mundo, ingreso a la universidad y volvió a reencontrarse con el pequeño Katsuki Bakugou que comenzaba a cursar el curso de héroes en la U.A.

Al ser convertida en villana por su padre adoptivo, aprovecho su relación con el joven Bakugou para clonar su identificación y entrar a la U.A. a robar información, proporcionando a la liga de cuidados médicos y datos sobre los héroes.

Ahora que se descubrió su relación con la liga, es catalogada como un criminal peligroso y buscada por la policía y los héroes.

* * *

 **Palabras del autor**

 **Hey, que tal, aquí su escritor de romance favorito trayéndoles lo que es básicamente, el universo paralelo de mi otra historia, donde Izuku-chan actuara como lo contraria a la anterior, aquí ser mas asertiva, lujuriosa, lasciva, picara y todo lo que eso conlleva.**

 **Ahora no todo será como en mi otro fic, aquí las cosas serán más un Amor/Odio por parte de los héroes y de los villanos dejara de ser un amor prohibido para pasar a ser un jugueteo intenso, claro que aquí Izuku es quien decidirá muchas cosas y quien jugara con los corazones de la gente adrede.**

 **Habia alguien que me decía que hiciera a Izuku como Harley Queen (con traje y todo), pero siendo sinceros… no me gusta Harley, si tomo algo de ella, sería su actitud picara y juguetona, nada más.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y díganme si lo continuo o no.**

 **Gracias por pasearse por estos lares.**

 **Nos leemos**


	2. Hormonas alborotadas

**Antes que nada, BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia salida de un epifanía cuando estaba drogado y luchando por vivir.**

 **-personaje hablando-**

 ***personaje pensando***

 **Capitulo 1: Hormonas alborotadas**

* * *

En un lugar que más parecía un campo de batalla que los oscuros suburbios donde se encontraban, una operación de parte de los héroes se había llevado a cabo para atacar a la liga de villanos, y ahora mismo uno de ellos se encontraba escapando por los tejados cercanos a su guarida temporal.

-¡sálvese quien pueda!- mientras Twice corría saltando cómicamente los edificios mientras llevaba una caja fuertemente protegida en sus brazos.

-¿hola? ¡Shigaraki! Cuanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Arreglaste ese problema para poder masturbarte sin desintegrar tu cosita?- decía mientras sacaba su teléfono para hablarle a su líder.

-déjate de tonterías Twice y dime que sucede-

-Tenemos un 3312, me descubrieron, necesito que Kurogiri traiga su gaseoso culo aquí y me saque de este problema, porfis-

-ese era uno de los lugares mejores ocultos que teníamos, ¿qué estupidez hiciste para que te descubrieran?-

-nada, lo juro-

-¿en serio?-

-solo pedí una pizza a nombre de la liga ¿Qué nuestro presupuesto no alcanza para el servicio a la habitación?-

-idiota, debería dejar que te atrapen- termino de decir Shigaraki para terminar de inmediato la llamada.

-que agradable sujeto- decía mientras guardaba su celular y veía tras de él a quien lo perseguía, una ola de explosiones lo seguía acercándose rápidamente.

-¡detente!-

-¡nunca me detendrás!- decía mientras seguía corriendo hasta que la silueta del estudiante se posaba frente a él.

-me detuvo- dijo impresionado.

-necesito que abras tu maldita boca y me respondas unas preguntas antes de matarte maldito desgraciado- decía mientras explosiones salían de sus manos.

-primero muerto, te mostrare mi técnica definitiva llamada "la 13 14"- decía Twice.

Mientras Twice giraba inútilmente en el suelo a lo Dark Souls, Bakugou Katsuki, el chico que fue a capturarlo, se había adelantado y provoco una explosión en su cara, para luego arremeterlo en el suelo amarrado por su propia cinta metálica sin posibilidad de levantarse.

-ahora vas a hablar bastardo- decía mientras sus manos se encontraban inmovilizando las del villano.

-ok ok, ¿Qué tal unos chistes para relajar el ambiente? ¿Te sabes el del sordo y la puta? - decía sin importarle estar boca abajo y completamente vulnerable contra el chico explosivo.

-¿Dónde está ella?-

-¿AHHH? ¿Dijiste algo? No te oigo-

-¿Dónde está Deku? ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Por qué demonios se fue con ustedes aquel día?-

-¿hablas de la doctora-chan? no lo sé, pero sospecho que es por como hueles, esa fragancia a nitroglicerina rancia no es muy bonita-

-¡Dime donde está ahora o destruyo lo que sea que es esto!- decía mientras apuntaba a la caja que Twice protegía con tanto ímpetu.

-¡No por favor! Lo que sea menos eso- suplicaba Twice mientras algunas lagrimas salian de su rostro.

En cuanto su mano se alzo con la intención de golpearlo con una explosión, Bakugou pudo escuchar como unos pasos se acercaban al par desde las sombras de los edificios, inmediatamente se puso en guardia sin dejar de pisar a desgraciado hablador.

-ara ara, no deberías ser tan agresivo con mis amigos- decía la mujer que él buscaba mientras salía de las sombras.

-… Deku- dijo el rubio.

-kacchan~- dijo Izuku.

-¡Twice!- dijo el mismo arruinando el momento.

-no esperaba que me estuvieras buscando ¿Por qué estás aquí Kacchan? ¿No debería un estudiante esperar a graduarse para pelear contra villanos?-

-¡vine a buscarte! ¿Qué son esas mierdas de que te uniste a estos malditos villanos? ¿No eras tú alguien que hacia lo que podía para salvar gente?- la voz de Bakugou cada vez se cargaba mas de furia por no entender las razones de Izuku, mientras ella solo sonreía y mantenía sus ojos en el sin contestarle.

-¡RESPONDE!- el grito cargado de ira de Bakugou no impacto a Izuku, el único alterado por no saber las cosas era él.

-es algo que preferiría no hubiera pasado kacchan, pero no se puede evitar, tengo que detenerte aquí, ahora soy una villana, Y tu… un héroe- Izuku saco entre sus oscuro uniforme de enfermera, una pistola bastante extraña y tras inyecciones con una apariencia bastante peculiar.

-no quiero matarte, pero lo hare- las manos de Bakugou estaban rojas por el calor que producían, aun si ella era alguien que le importe, no se contendría para atraparla.

-que gracioso, lo mismo le dijeron los hermanos Russo a Spidi-

El salto de Bakugou fue rápido, llego hasta Izuku con el impulso de sus explosiones y su mano derecha se impulso con la intención de golpearla, Izuku solo curvo su cuerpo evitando el golpe y usando el brazo de Bakugou para dar un salto detrás de él, estando espalda con espalda, Bakugou giro su cuerpo para volver a golpear, pero Izuku simplemente pego su espalda la suya siguiendo su movimiento y manteniéndose pegado a él para evitar la explosión que Bakugou creo, Izuku solo dio un pequeño salto y pateo el cuerpo de Bakugou para crear un poco de distancia.

-está mal Kacchan~, si quieres hacerme algo tienes que ir enserio-

Los ojos de Bakugou volvieron a posarse en ella y su furia parecía crecer con cada palabra que salía de ella, inmediatamente trato de arremeter de nuevo, los movimientos de Bakugou eran zigzagueantes para confundir a Deku, esta lo espero mientras preparaba el arma en su mano con lo que parecía ser una munición especial, si conocía bien al estudiante de la U.A. sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones.

En cuanto Bakugou logro estar cerca de ella, creo una explosión que tenía como objetivo levantar una gran cortina de humo frente a Izuku, esta retrocedió en un paso corto y seguía mirando fijamente el lugar donde antes estaba Bakugou tras el denso humo.

-ahora, por la derecha… el flash- dijo en voz baja que solo ella podía oír.

Como predijo, Katsuki apareció por la derecha preparando sus manos para poder cegarla.

-Stun granate- el brillo que provoco fue lo suficientemente fuerte para iluminar por un momento el tejado donde peleaban.

-¡mis ojos! ¡Estoy ciego!- dijo Twice que se arrastraba mientras frotaba sus ojos en el suelo.

Bakugou que esperaba ver a Deku confundida por su ataque, se sorprendió al notar como ella había desaparecido del lugar donde estaba, sus ojos se movieron en todas direcciones mientras la buscaba.

*Desapareció?* mientras Bakugou pensaba eso, la voz proveniente de su espalda lo sorprendió.

-la debilidad de ese movimiento Kacchan…- de inmediato Bakugou giro su cuerpo para ver a Izuku apuntándole con el arma desde el otro lado del tejado.

-es que tu también pierdes visibilidad de tu objetivo- al final de su frase Izuku disparo dos veces directo a Katsuki, el extraño proyectil de su arma dio directo en los brazaletes de Bakugou, mientras él pensaba que los había bloqueado exitosamente su ataque, el sonido de algo quebrándose y desmoronándose llamo su atención.

Sus ojos miraban con sorpresa como sus guantes especiales se caían a pedazos de sus brazos como si de piezas oxidadas se tratara para convertirse en polvo en el suelo.

-¡Yeeii! Funciono mejor de lo que pensaba- decía Izuku mientras celebraba infantilmente.

-¿Qué mierda es esto?- dijo Bakugou confundido.

-¿te gusta? Es la herramienta que cree gracias a la colaboración con mi padre, la pistola no es nada especial, pero estas pequeñas…- decía mientras mostraba una de las balas en su mano –son balas especiales que pueden contener las funciones de los Quirks de la gente que elija, aunque para eso necesito su ADN y mucho tiempo de investigación, además que solo funciona con los Quirks de tipo Emisor, con algunas excepciones, por ejemplo…- Izuku cambio el cargador de su arma y volvió a apuntar donde estaba Bakugou.

Al momento del disparo Bakugou dio un salto esquivando el ataque, cuando la bala impacto el suelo, una ráfaga de fuego azul lleno por completo el lugar donde estaba.

-ese fue el de Dabi-san, valió la pena pedirle a Toga-chan que le quitara un poco de sangre cuando él se negó a darme una muestra-

Bakugou solo se le quedo mirando mientras ella le daba una sonrisa confiada, la chica que había cuidado de él cuando era pequeño ahora se le oponía como un peligroso villano que amenazaba su vida, cuando se entero de eso por la policía, no quería creerlo, las incontables llamadas que realizo a su celular nunca fueron contestadas, y al final, tuvo que recurrir a la escuela y a los héroes para participar en los ataques a la liga de villanos, para poder tener una respuesta, una respuesta directa de ella.

-¡Deku!- Bakugou se lanzo directamente a ella, Izuku trato de escapar de él moviéndose hacia atrás, pero esta vez el fue más rápido, tomo brazo donde traía el arma y dando un golpe en el rostro de Izuku, la tubo atrapada en el suelo con él sobre ella.

-ese fue un buen golpe Kacchan, al fin fuiste enserio conmigo- decía Izuku mientras un poco de sangra salía de una cortada en sus rojos labios.

-Maldita, era obvio que una Quirkless como tú terminaría en esta situación-

-supongo que sí-

-¡cállate! Esto no hubiera pasado si una estúpida como tú se hubiera unido a estos ineptos, ahora los llevare a ustedes dos a la puta cárcel, no te volverás a alejar-

-jeje~ al final solo quieres que yo me quede junto a ti, eso es lindo, pero me temo que no puedo acompañarte, pero descuida, yo aun…-

-… te apoyare para que algún día llegues a ser un héroe- las palabras de Izuku fueron terminadas por una voz idéntica a la suya, cuando Bakugou miro detrás de sí, pudo ver a una segunda Deku muy apegada a él mientras clavaba una de las inyecciones en su brazo derecho.

-¿Cuándo tu…- Bakugou inmediatamente movió su brazo para intentar atacarla, pero la Deku que mantenía atrapada, clavo una segunda aguja en su otro brazo, para después desacere en el suelo.

-ese fue el Quirk de Twice, es un poco molesto tener que dispararme a mí misma, pero su uso es bastante útil- la Deku original no se molesto en alejarse ya de Katsuki, después de todo ya su plan estaba completo.

-¡maldita perra! ¡Shineee!- la palma de Katsuki se movió en dirección a Izuku, pero esta se detuvo frente a su cara sin efecto alguno.

-¿Qué mierda…- Katsuki sacudió sus manos esperando que sus explosiones salieran, pero no hubo ningún calor en ellas, su sudor se había detenido, mientras Bakugou seguía intentando usar su Quirk, pudo sentir como su corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte que de costumbre y un calor extraño comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo.

-no tengas miedo, solo es una droga que hice especialmente para ti, inhabilita el funcionamiento de las glándulas sudoríparas temporalmente y evita que puedas usar tu Quirk, ¿ingenioso no~?, aunqueee… tuve que usar una sustancia extra para que pueda ser efectiva- decía mientras ponía sus manos juntas pidiendo perdón e inclinando su cabeza a un lado.

*¿Qué demonios le puso a esa cosa? ¿Paralizantes? ¿Veneno?* pensaba Katsuki.

-¡un afrodisiaco!- dijo Deku dejando a Katsuki confundido y sorprendido.

.

.

.

-¡ME TIENES QUE ESTAR JODIENDO!- Bakugou llevo a Deku contra una pared aun cuando su cuerpo se movía con dificultad.

Su respiración era entrecortada y sus ojos miraban de manera anhelante los labios de Deku, para Bakugou, todo en ella tenía un aura más seductora de lo normal, sus largas piernas lo volvían loco con cada movimiento de esta y su pecho tan cerca del suyo atraía sus ojos más de lo que él quisiera, su blanca y delicada piel era algo que de pronto deseaba probar, esta perra definitivamente estaba jugando con él.

-¡Kyah! Kacchan~ ¿que pretendes al tenerme contra la pared?, per~ ver~ ti~ do~- un falso grito de sorpresa y una manera seductora de hablar, solo alteraba mas al chico con las hormonas mas alborotadas que nunca.

-vamos~, sabes lo qué quieres hacer Kacchan, atácame~-

Esa última frase borro por completo la voluntad de pelear de Katsuki y solo beso furiosamente a la villana frente a él.

*!Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!*

El pensamiento y las acciones de Bakugou no eran las mismas, aunque maldecía por dentro a Izuku, su boca estaba ocupada en otra cosa más importante ahora, y sus manos pronto comenzaron a pasear por su cuerpo y levantando una de sus piernas en una acción dominante, aunque para Bakugou este era su primer beso, atacaba con todo lo que tenía el de la boca de Deku intentando no quedar atrás de su afilada lengua que parecía moverse con más experiencia de la que él podía manejar.

-… oigan ¿saben que aun estoy aquí? ¡¿OIGAN?!... como desearía tener por lo menos la bragueta de los pantalones abierta- decía Twice observando la situación desde el suelo.

-Kacchan… desearía poder estar haciendo esto todo el día pero… es hora de que me vaya- decía entre beso y beso, Bakugou parecía estar reacio a dejarla ir, así que siguió quitándole la respiración a Midoriya como si su intención fuera ahogarla en sus besos.

Una última jeringa fue clavada en su cuello y de inmediato el callo inconsciente.

-uff… recordatorio: bajar las cantidades de afrodisiaco en la inyección anti-musulmán- dijo Izuku mientras arreglaba su cabello y su uniforme que se habían desordenados mas por el beso que por la pelea.

De inmediato se acerco a Twice y lo libero de sus ataduras.

-¡Mi héroe! / ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- dijo Twice mientras abrazaba a Izuku.

-lo siento quería aprovechar el rencuentro- dijo con total tranquilidad mientras sacaba su teléfono y marcaba un numero.

-¡kuro-chan! el área es segura, puedes venir a buscarnos- cuando ella colgó de inmediato la nube de niebla negra apareció frente a ellos.

-genial, no puedo esperar a abrir esta preciosidad- decía Twice mientras recogía de suelo la caja que traía desde un principio.

-por cierto ¿Qué traes hay Twice?- pregunto Midoriya.

-pues… ¡la mejor Pizza de triple queso y anchoas que puedas encontrar en la ciudad!- decía orgulloso mostrando la Pizza que aun se mantenía caliente en su caja.

-jajaja, así que lo de la pizza era verdad, bueno supongo que valió a pena perder un escondite por eso-

-¡oooh! Usted si lo entiende Doctora-san, una pregunta ¿Por qué el niño la llamo a usted "Deku"?-

-es así como el me llamaba cuando éramos pequeños, supongo que aun se avergüenza cuando estoy cerca y entra en pánico, que lindo~-

-¿Por qué no hacemos de ese su nombre de villana?-

-¿te refieres a "Deku"?-

-¡Sí! Ya que usted es una de nuestras mas esforzadas trabajadoras y dependemos de usted para no matarnos entre nosotros, ¡definitivamente es toda una inútil!-

-jeje, me gusta "Deku", me pregunto cómo lo tomara Oto-san-

Fueron las últimas palabras antes de entrar en el portal y desaparecer del lugar, dejando atrás una guarida vacía, policías buscándolos y un adolecente dormido que cuando despierte seguramente armara un lio y maldecirá avergonzado a la mujer que lo manipulo lascivamente.

* * *

 **Palabras del autor**

 **Buenas, cuánto tiempo? Que tal las fiestas?**

 **Yo aquí por fin disfrutando de mi descanso y de no tener que presentarle proyectos diarios a una anciana que tiene mas bigote que yo, aun gordo que posiblemente vaya a reventar comiendo y nos digan que sufrió un infarto por el colesterol, y un profe que me cae bien… oigan no odio a todo el mundo.**

 **Antes de volver con la historia estrella quise sacarle capitulo a esta historia en pañales.**

 **Me alegra saber que aun en mi ausencia mi historia se a mantenido bien y que los números sigue creciendo, porque me encanta cuando llega nueva gente y lee las estupideces que se me ocurren.**

 **Ahora, les prometo como que Hitler logro invadir Polonia, que mañana sacare capitulo de Historias con la asistente de enfermería, y que después de eso, en las pocas dos semanas que tengo de vacaciones, sacare algunos capítulos de mis tres historias para ustedes.**

 **Por cierto, Deku sabia lo que Kacchan** **haría ya que lo conoce muy bien, al punto de leer sus movimientos antes de que los haga, es algo que me falto agregar ya ahora lo pongo en post-producción.**

 **Ahora me despido, son las 6:00am y tengo que hacer nada mañana.**

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews**

 **dlmauricio19: continuación lenta pero prometida, espero que lo dsfrute.**

 **Soto9041: solamente: ¡Gracias!**

 **Sofihikarichan: ¡Sofi! cuanto tiempo, espero que no me mates por no actualizar, pero aquí hay otro cap.**

 **ElKike: pues se me habia ocurrido rápido la trama pero me quede sin ideas para mis proyectos por un tiempo, no puedo tener ideas y estudiar, lo siento solo soy humano.**

* * *

 **Gracias por pasearse por estos lares.**

 **Nos leemos**


	3. El Juego

**Antes que nada, BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia salida de un epifanía cuando estaba drogado y luchando por vivir.**

 **-personaje hablando-**

 ***personaje pensando***

 **Capitulo 2: El juego**

* * *

En la guarida de los villanos, varias cosas pasaban, usualmente la mayoría de sus miembros estaban pasando el tiempo en el bar que atendía Kurogiri, varios de ellos se dedicaban a beber un poco de alcohol, al menos los que podían ya que el bartender no dejaba beber a los menores de edad ni aquellos que se hubieran sobrepasado de copas, el resto de los demás se mesclaba en la sociedad y se divertían como mas les gustaba, a su retorcida y sádica manera.

De vez en cuando, algunos de ellos regresaban para reportarse o para atender algunas heridas, la enfermería que poseían era el único lugar que no parecía estar derrumbándose por el tiempo, todo hay estaba muy limpio y ordenado, gracias a la persona a cargo del lugar.

La puerta se había abierto, y la mirada de la única persona dentro se dirigió al inusual invitado.

-ara, Dabi-san, no esperaba que tu de todas las personas viniera-

-acabo de volver de un pedido del gran tipo, es difícil decir que no cuando se trata del hombre que maneja todo aquí- decía Dabi mientras entraba al lugar, la mayor parte de su cuerpo se veía bien, pero había unas vendas improvisadas cubriendo su brazo Izquierdo.

-¿Te refieres a Otoo-san? ¡Ehhh!, es raro que le pida a alguien más que Kuro-chan hacer un trabajo, bueno dejando eso de lado, parece que tuviste problemas jeje~- decía mientras miraba su brazo.

-sí, mucho fuego cruzado y gente peligrosa, debí haber pedido una mejor recompensa por la mierda que pase-

-entonces tengo que decirte "gracias por tu duro trabajo" déjame revisar esa herida- Dabi hizo caso a Izuku, se sentó en la camilla que había en la habitación y dejo que Izuku removiera las vendas de su brazo.

-mmmhh, parece un corte bastante leve, no creo que tengas problemas mayores, aunque creo que una cicatriz no es algo que te importe ¿no?- decía refiriéndose a la apariencia de su cuerpo.

-muy graciosa Midoriya-

-tienes que tener cuidado, si te vuelves a distraer así puede que algún día te maten~, ¿Cómo terminaron los otros?-

-¿Cómo crees tú? Ahora no son más que cenizas-

-jaja~ era esperar del sádico y confiado Dabi-san que conozco- Izuku sacaba de uno de los cajones, un desinfectante y vendas nuevas.

-¿crees que me conoces? Que gracioso, no creo que sepas mucho más de lo que yo sé de ti-

-¿en serio~?-

-te conozco mejor que nadie, aun mas que ese niño héroe, la loca obsesionada y Tomura- decía Dabi completamente seguro, él creía que nadie más que él podía saber cómo pensaba la enigmática hija de All for One, pues para él, su líder solo era un niño mimado por la chica.

-¡vaya! No sabía que conocías mi relación con Kacchan, ¿fue acaso Twice el que te conto algo?- pregunto con una mirada entre curiosa y desafiante a su paciente.

-sí, y no me gusta que más personas se acerquen a ti de esa forma, te lo había dejado claro, tú eres mía- Dabi había usado la mano que tenia libre para acercar su rostro al suyo, sus posesivas intenciones sobre la enfermera eran tales que no permitiría que ningún otro se le acercase, cuando estuvo a punto de juntar los labios de Midoriya, unos delicados dedos en su boca pararon su avance.

-ara~ ara~ , Dabi-san tu en verdad eres muy celoso, pero lo siento, yo no le pertenezco a nadie, aunque si así es como quieres que sea ¿qué tal un pequeño juego?-

-¿qué es lo que propones?-

-veremos quién sabe más del otro, nos haremos preguntas de sobre uno y aquel que logre responder diez correctamente gana ¿Qué te parece?-

-¿ah sí? ¿Qué es lo que obtendré si gano?-

-pues… si es cierto que sabes todo de mi, te prometo que seré tuya por completo~- Izuku estaba muy cerca de su rostro, sus manos acariciaban con mucha suavidad los hombros del villanos.

-¿y si tú ganas?-

-pues… no intentaras hacer daño a ninguno de mis lindos amigos~-

-me estas pidiendo demasiado, pero acepto-

-¡qué bien! Déjame terminar de atenderte y comenzamos-

Izuku, envolvió el brazo de Dabi en las vendas limpias y se deshizo de las anteriores, después de guardar todos sus materiales, se sentó enfrente de Dabi que la esperaba para comenzar su pequeño juego.

-entonces… comienza tu primero Midoriya-

-pues entonces…. Empecemos por algo fácil…

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **¿De qué color es mi ropa interior~?**_

-… ¿Qué pregunta es esa?- Dabi había quedado congelado por un segundo, sin duda Midoriya lo había agarrado con la guardia baja.

-vamos Dabi-san, ¿no dijiste que conocías todo sobre mi?- Izuku sonreía coquetamente, Dabi había tenido muchos roces con ese lado atrevido de ella antes, así que para él no era algo nuevo que la chica fuera libidinosa con los demás.

Dabi pensaba muy fríamente sobre su pregunta, si era Izuku, definitivamente haría preguntas bastante tramposas, si quería adivinar tendría que seguir el juego que ella estaba llevando así que respondió con lo que estaría seguro que encajaría mas con la peli verde.

-no traes puesta ninguna-

-¡incorrecto!... ¿en verdad piensas que soy tan desvergonzada para hacer eso~?- decía mientras hacia una cruz con sus brazos y miraba triunfante a Dabi.

"tchh"-ok me engañaste pero ahora dime-

-¿hhm? ¿Decirte qué?-

-¿de qué color son?-

-ara ara~, eres muy travieso~, si ganas este juego…- Izuku cruzo una de sus piernas en un movimiento lento y seductor mientras decía la última palabra –puedes averiguarlo por ti mismo~-

-me agrada la idea-

-jeje, pero por ahora el contador va 0 - 0, has tu pregunta-

Dabi pensó en algo que pudiera mantener a Izuku confundida, no había mucho de él que los demás supieran, así que iría por algo fácil al principio.

-¿Cuál es mi mano dominante?-

-jeje~, eres zurdo, tontito, soy la enfermera de este lugar, ¿sebes cuantas veces has llegado por heridas en tu brazo izquierdo contando hoy?, la gente usualmente se defiende con su brazo dominante-

-no lo tome en cuenta-

-ahora estamos 1 – 0 a favor mío, ¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños?-

-estoy casi seguro que es en julio, no es cierto?-

-Tienes que ser más exacto que eso-

-mmmhh, yo diría que… el 15-

-¡ding ding ding! ¡Correcto! Eso nos deja iguales-

-parece divertirte bastante con esto, como si supieras que ganaras-

-cuento con ello~-

-¿sí? Pues… ¿Cómo obtuve estas quemaduras?-

-no no no~, Dabi-san solo yo puedo hacer preguntas tramposas- Midoriya movía su dedo frente a los ojos de Dabi, este afilo sus ojos y dio una sonrisa por la percepción que tenia Midoriya.

-jojooo, parece que sabes muy bien que son-

-sip, no puedes engañarme si se trata sobre el cuerpo humano, esos son parches que están adheridos quirúrgicamente, aunque tengo que admitir que no sé porque los traes-

-así que admites que hay cosas que no sabes sobre mí-

-muy pocas cosas, pero ese no es el objetivo, ¿he acertado?-

-…. Solo por esta vez te daré el punto-

-¡yei! 2-1, Pues es mi turno ¿Quién es mi héroe favorito?-

-eso es muy fácil, All Might-

-sip, acertaste-

-al final ganare Midoriya-

Después de unos minutos, Dabi decidió que tomaría el método más simple para ganarle a Midoriya, Mentir, cada vez que Izuku contestaba correctamente el inventaba cosas para justificar que había fallado, Izuku por su parte siempre mantuvo una sonrisa al villano sin importarle que poco a poco este la fuera superando, siempre se mantuvo confiada y declarándole a el que sería la ganadora, casi al final, Dabi estaba a una sola pregunta de ganarle a Deku.

-esto se está volviendo Monótono, ¿qué tal si hacemos un pequeño cambio de reglas?-

-mmmh? ¿Qué propones?-

-una última pregunta cada uno, el que logre acertar gana-

-eso solo te favorecerá a ti, ¿acaso crees que caería en un truco tan bajo?-

-vamos, no seas aburrido, además tú tendrás una gran ventaja-

-explícate-

-si ninguno logra responder bien, tú ganas-

Dabi quedo pensando un segundo, esto definitivamente era algo bastante favorable, solo tenía que seguir fingiendo como hasta ahora y podría tener la victoria.

-acepto-

-¡yei! Pues entonces…. _¿a qué edad mate a mí primera víctima?-_ la mirada de Izuku le dio un escalofrió a Dabi, si es cierto que la muerte no era algo nuevo para él, la actitud de la doctora era completamente amenazante, como si un cuchillo estuviera puesto en su cuello y el frio pasara por toda su piel, sentía que la chica frente a ella era una asesina mas desalmada que el.

-… no lo sé-

-que aburrido, pues supongo que es mi turno, si acierto esta gano-

Dabi no creía que Izuku pudiera orillarlo de esa forma, aun si él la engañaba, tenía que estar seguro de preguntar algo que realmente ella no supiera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- **… ¿Cuál es mi nombre?-**

Una verdad que nadie en la liga sabia, ni siquiera aquellos que manejaban toda la información desde las sombras, para Dabi, este era el mayor secreto que nunca le había revelado a nadie.

El silencio reino unos segundos la blanca habitación, Izuku tenía una mirada asombrada por la pregunta del chico, que al ver esto solo sonreía triunfante por lo que él creía su victoria, su sonrisa poco a poco desapareció cuando la risa de Izuku se hizo presente, una risa bastante pequeña pero que le daba una sensación aterradora.

Lo único que escucho antes de lanzarse sobre Izuku con furia, fue el débil sonido que escapaba de sus labios, unas palabras que no había escuchado salir de nadie en muchos años y que indudablemente, eran verdad.

-¿Cómo conoces ese nombre?-

-ara ara~, ¿Por qué te enojas tanto? ¿Acaso no pudiste mantener tus mentiras como antes Dabi-san?-

*ella lo sabia*

Las manos de Dabi apretaban fuerte mente las muñecas de Izuku contra la cama de la habitación, los ojos agudos de ella lo miraban con satisfacción mientras él estaba confundido, nunca tuvo el manejo del juego, siempre estuvo atrapado en la telaraña de aquella mujer que aun en su situación, actuaba confiada y serena.

-bueno, si es mi victoria Dabi-san me gustaría mucho que me dejaras ir y me entregaras lo que mi padre te pidió que me dieras-

-lo sabías todo ¿no es así? Incluso la verdadera razón de porque estoy aquí-

-por supuesto, te conozco mejor de lo que crees, tranquilo no le diré nadie tu pequeño secreto-

Dabi solo rechisto y libero a Izuku, había quedado derrotado completamente ante la enfermera, ahora su intención era solo estregarle lo que vino a darle e irse.

-All for One me dijo que esto era algo que querías, mucho alboroto para interrogar a un tipo que solo me dio un nombre-

Izuku recibió el papel de Dabi y leyó en él la información que tanto estaba esperando, su alegría enfermiza salió a luz y para agradecer al villano puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y planto en sus labios un apasionado beso.

Dabi solo respondió de la misma manera, no esperaba que aquella chica que lo había puesto en jaque cambiara tan drásticamente de ánimo.

Después de unos segundos ella se separo de el dejándolo con aun ganas de probar aquellos labios adictivos de la enfermera.

-¿acaso no dijiste que no me pertenecías?-

-no te des ideas equivocadas, esto solo fue un agradecimiento por tu arduo trabajo, yo aun soy dueña de mi vida-

Después de un corto mensaje, Dabi se retiro del lugar dejando a Izuku leyendo una y otra vez las palabras escritas en el papel, tenia consigo una de las piezas para que su plan pronto fuera puesto en marcha, solo necesitaba 2 nombres más y podría realizar lo que tantos años había deseado.

*así que uno de los más grandes empresarios de esta área también tiene sus manos sucias ehh… te lo agradezco mucho….

.

.

.

.

 _Touya Todoroki-kun_

* * *

 **Palabras del autor**

 **Que tal, sigo vivo (por lo menos hasta que mi hermano se entere que rompí su Vaper)**

 **Lamento que sea tan corto, pero creo que me quiero descansar un rato de escribir, ya saben ahora tengo un poco de lio en mi vida y hay cosas que quiero arreglar, después de eso prometo volver, no tardare mucho.**

 **Este es uno de los primeros pasos a la historia que tendrá este fic, a diferencia de la otra, hay una trama que quiero contar, costara un poco hilar esto con lo que es nuestro objetivo, enamorar a los personajes pero cuento con mi imaginación…. Y las drogas.**

 **Pero antes de ir con todo, daremos pequeños pasos para ello, primero shipearemos gente si?**

 **Ahora, les daré lo mismo que hago en la otra historia, VOTACION!**

 **-Estudiante**

 **-Héroes profesionales**

 **-Villano**

 **Voten por nuestra próxima víctima y trataremos de variar con respecto a la otra historia, no quiero hacer repetitivo y volver a escribir con Kacchan, Todoroki, Iida, etc…**

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **DIANALACAZADORA: hola diana, cuanto tiempo, no te he visto comentar a las "HCLADE" pero me alegro de verte aquí, espero que este capítulo te guste.**

 **Sofihikarichan: oli Sofi, gracias por el apoyo, poco a poco les daré las razones, por ahora disfrutemos de nuestra enfermera.**

 **ElKike: gracias y espero que también hayas pasado unas felices fiestas, la historia será un poco oscura pero tendrá su muy buena trama, espero que te guste.**

* * *

 **Gracias por pasearse por estos lares.**

 **Nos leemos**


End file.
